fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Takiko Okuda
Takiko Okuda is the priestess of Genbu and the main character of the prequel series Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. Takiko is a spirited girl of the Taisho Era, and unlike the other priestesses, Takiko can fight and she is intelligent and proficient with a naginata. Takiko lives with her ailing mother and governess in the start of the prequel series, while her father is often away traveling on research trips. When the tide turns and she is pulled inside the book, she takes on the painful role of the priestess of Genbu, and later falls in love with Uruki. Appearance She has black waist-length hair which is respectively ornamented by a ribbon behind it. As a traditional Japanese girl, she wears a purple hakama that is tied using a white sash, and her upper-robe is either white, purple, light yellow, orange, or pink. She has rather brown-yellow eyes instead of black [ although this isn't obvious because her hair is dark. ] Below the hakama, she wears black boots. On a rather trivial point, it is quite notable that Takiko's hair color changes. In some colorspreads and covers her hair was always colored brown, where unlike in some it's black. In Kagami no Miko, it is black. But due to the cliche that she is Japanese her hair is more likely to be black. Character With a rather strong and prideful character, unlike Miaka and Yui, Takiko doesn't seem to have any flaws. Being raised by her mother in majority, she feels resent for her father, who left them alone. Takiko has shown this numerous times in the storyline; most obvious during the first part of the prequel. Yet her lack of parental pavement doesn't affect her performance outside when it comes to other people. She is a strong girl both physically and mentally; she is capable of defending herself and even at the rate of school bullies she doesn't let herself lose. Speaking with pride at the hint of an orphan's tone, she still has a very big heart. Takiko is very kind to outsiders; she is patient and compassionate if not with her erroneous temper, but she has a flaw of over-trusting some particular people to the point that she stands frozen in shock when they reveal themselves as traitors. But nevertheless, when she deals with shocking things, rarely is shown when she over-reacts. The priestess of Genbu also has a remarkable perception; however, she is also curious, never withdrawing the chance to learn something new whether it be good or bad. Apart from her remarkable physical and mental capacities, she is truly a very kind-hearted person. Gathering all the sorrow and negative emotions she felt during her childhood, Takiko has enough strength to gather all the warriors (Except Urumiya) and comfort them. Despite the coldness and suffering she has experienced majority of her life, she is rather carefree and flamboyant; bright and kind. She has shown to be slow particularly when it comes to emotions; she doesn't realize that Uruki loves her until he tells her himself. But throughout the series, they grow so close together. Takiko is also steadfast and deadly serious. She takes her role as the priestess very passionately and never has she been seen to break the promises she makes. Emphatic for the suffering citizens, Takiko chooses to believe in the legend and embark on the perilous and unsure journey especially when everyone shuns her. But she hates home and it isn't up until the end of the story where she realizes that she doesn't belong in Hokkan but in Japan instead. When Uruki and the others send her back to her own world to ensure her safety, at first she is unable to accept it but as time passes she understands. Takiko also has a quality that act as foundations for her story; she wants to be there where she is significant and needed. Story Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gallery taki_art.jpg|Takiko in the game manual genbu prestes.jpg genbu prestes.2.jpg Trivia *It is ultimately apparent that Takiko's eye color frequently changes. It may be colored black or brown in the manga. *Takiko is the oldest of the four priestesses to go inside the book. and Yui were about 14-15 and Suzuno was about 15 or 16 whilst Takiko was 17 when she went inside. *The climax she gets as a priestess is commonly confused by fans. In an episode of the series, it was explained that Takiko wasn't devoured by Genbu and that her father killed her after himself. Some fans instead think that she will be devoured by Genbu. *Of all the priestesses, Takiko is the only one who is formally trained physically. *She is the shortest of all the priestesses. Navigation Category:Female Category:Priestess Category:Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters